last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Elf from Wraithwall
+2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom, -2 Strength, -2 Constitution. Medium: As Medium creatures, elves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Elf base land speed is 30 feet. Immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects. Low-Light Vision: An elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Darkvision: 60ft. Weapon Proficiency: Elves receive the Martial Weapon Proficiency feats for the longsword, rapier, longbow (including composite longbow), and shortbow (including composite shortbow) as bonus feats. +2 racial bonus on Listen, Knowledge (Nobility/Royalty), Search, and Spot checks. An elf who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice it as if she were actively looking for it. Automatic Languages: Common and Elven. Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Gnoll, Goblin, Halfling & Orc. Favored Class: Wizard or Cleric. A multiclass elf’s wizard or cleric class does not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. Hit Dice: d8 Racial class skills: Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Hide (Dex), Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str) & Use Magical Device (Cha). Skill points per level: 2+ intelligence modifier. (X4 for the first level of the character) Elfsight (Ex): An elf from Wraithwall has exceptional visual acuity. Her racial bonus on Search and Spot checks increases to +4. In addition, an elf paragon's low-light vision increases in range, allowing her to see three times as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. Resist Enchantment (Ex): An elf paragon's racial bonus on saves against enchantment spells or effects increases by 2. Weapon Focus (Ex): At 2nd level, an elf paragon gains Weapon Focus as a bonus feat. This feat must apply to either the rapier, longsword, shortsword, shortbow, longbow, composite shortbow, composite longbow, scythe or touch spell. Noble Name (Ex): Depending on the elf title, he gains a different advancement. Serf: +2 racial bonus to survival(wis) & swim(str) Artisan: +2 racial bonus to one craft(int) & one profession(wis) Yeoman: +2 racial bonus to diplomacy(cha) & gather information(cha) Sir/Lady: +2 racial bonus to one perform(cha) & sens motive (wis) Baron: +2 racial bonus to handle animal(cha) & knowledge (local)(int) Count: +2 racial bonus to appraise(int) & bluff(cha) Duke: +2 racial bonus to Intimidation(cha) & knowledge (military) Prince/Princess: King/Queen: Noble Heart (Ex): Serf: Artisan: The time needed to create a masterwork item is halved. You can also choose to take a 10, for a craft that you have at least 5 ranks into, without increasing the crafting time. Yeoman: Sir/Lady: Gain Weapon Specialization to the weapon choosen at level 2 Baron: Count: Duke: Prince/Princess: King/Queen: Noble Soul (Su): Serf: Artisan: Once per year, you can name a masterwork item you just crafted. If you do, the item becomes an item familiar. The alignment and the concept are of your choosing, but the power it obtains will be of the DM's choosing. Additionnally, a masterwork weapon and armor crafted by you will always be magic and enchanted +1. Yeoman: Sir/Lady: Baron: Count: Duke: Prince/Princess: King/Queen: